


It was a yellow umbrealla spring

by Glacier



Series: Colors颜色 [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 复合, 甜文, 还是甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Charles去了牛津的三年后，Erik发现他又回到了纽约。<br/>第二次机会总是美妙的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a yellow umbrealla spring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it was a yellow umbrella spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965066) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 这篇文章的前两段是cryyyyyynia姑娘翻译的，感谢小天使~

本段翻译：@cryyyyythia  
  
  
 **（三年后）**  
  
  
四月份天气还冷，凛冽到戴手套和围巾都不为过。雨下个不停，整个城市发大水发了将近一个星期，汹涌的雨水满溢过路边和排水渠。到哪里去都是一场灾难，但是由于Erik每天都有课所以别无选择只能悲催的硬着头皮出门。尽管他暗暗期望自己能够窝在公寓把自己埋在毛毯之下一觉睡到中午。  
  
这周一，沉闷的雨比原来还要糟糕。他在教学楼附近找不到停车位，于是他不得不从停车场的后部全速冲到法律学校。当他跋涉过街边和路中央的水坑跑到门口的时候，牛仔裤的下半部分都湿透了。他甩甩伞上的水，收起它来推门进了楼里。然后他伸手捋了捋湿漉漉的头发。  
  
Erik从大厅拿了一本《纽约时报》增刊，在上课的路上浏览了一下。像往常一样，他查看了头条，然后跳到最后。在社论之前，有一篇标题为《变种人谈话》的文章。这个栏目最近几年刚刚出现，但是已经非常流行。这里包括关于变种人问题的建议和巧妙而均衡的政治对话。一开始，只有几篇源于同一作者的文章。但是随着时间推移，越来越多的变种人支持者开始加入其中，而现在，这已经成为几乎所有媒体当中产生最佳政治讨论的温床。  
  
Erik总是会浏览这一页上的所有文章，但是他通常只会在一篇上停留，那篇Professor X 写的。Professor X是这个栏目最初的作者。这个匿名的写手得到了合并派的大力赞扬和分裂派的讥笑。Erik忍不住想Charles是怎样向《纽约时报》提议的，才能让他们在一直以人类为中心的报纸上开辟一个关于变种人的专栏。他一定是给了报社充分的理由才能让他们甘愿承担失去分裂派读者的危险。但这其实并不怎么让人吃惊，Charles总是能给人充分的理由，Erik对这个记忆犹新。  
  
这周是Charles一个比较轻快的专栏，一个面向全国读者的Q &A问答。半数的质询都很严肃，有关人类和变种人之间的矛盾并询问关于当地变种人问题的建议。另一半则是针对Charles本人而并非变种人政策。田纳西州Nashville的Marlene，问Professor X多大了。Charles回答道，大到知道不要向大家透露自己的年龄。Delaware的Dominic问Professor X是否会透露真实身份。他得到了模棱两可的回答——到时候我可能会决定是否透露自己的身份信息，现在我还是友好的专栏作者Professor X.  
  
Erik的注意力被页尾的问题吸引了。“你好，Professor X，我一直在想你能不能帮我解决一个私人问题。我爱上了一个人类女孩，她也爱我，但是她的父母是分裂主义者。如果他们知道我们在约会，会把她赶出家门。我不想只能一直隐藏我们的恋情，我们都害怕告诉我们朋友真相，因为可能会传到她父母那里。我应该怎么办？”  
  
Charles回复说，“亲爱的Mark,我肯定不是咨询恋爱问题的最佳人选。我在这方面也没有很多成功的经验。但是如果你们彼此相爱，那么你根本不应该在乎她的家里怎么想。你的幸福取决于你自己。这是我从我的大学岁月用艰难的方式学到的。如果你爱她，就勇敢起来。不要害怕。你不应该躲藏，也不要在乎那些说你没起到积极作用的认得看法。祝你好运。Professor X”  
  
 _他从大学岁月里学到的……_ 他让这听起来就像上辈子的事，但是Erik觉得这好像就发生在昨天。他还记得Charles的嘴唇尝起来就像薄薄的烤饼，还有他笑的时候眼睛变得暖暖的。他想是不是他余生都能生动的回忆起所有这些，每一个吻和触摸，都深深地烙印在了他的记忆里。至少回忆起那个学期不会再有锥心的感觉，胸腔里生硬的痛苦，就像有人在他的心里捅进了铁钩然后狠狠的拧着。与之相反，在他在过往之事投入太多思念的时候，只会有空洞的伤痛闪现。在Charles离开之后的日子，他觉得自己不会走出这段恋情了。但是他还是向前看了，一点一点的。有时候他觉得所有的事情都放慢了脚步，一点一点的挪动。  
  
Erik爬上阶梯教室最后一段楼梯，把报纸夹在腋窝下面向门边走去。然后他停住了。  
那是贴在讲堂和教师门口以及公告板上的传单，为了从定制校园T恤到每周Zumba（译者注：一种舞蹈）课程的所有事做广告。但是今天，有一张海报因为标题之下的名字而和其余传单有了显著地不同，那个Erik三年以来极少见到的名字。他的注意力被副标题牢牢吸引，哪里有他三年来只能在记忆中见到的名字。  
  
 **客座教授：Charles Xavier 博士**  
  
  
好几秒种，他只是呆呆的看着那行字。他的眼睛一遍遍划过Charles的名字。他的心砰砰直跳。Charles Xavier. Charles.蓝眼睛，红嘴唇，洁白的牙齿，棕头发，聪明，热情，友好的 _Charles.  
_  
很久之后，他才能恢复理智来考虑为什么Charles的名字会在Erik学校的阶梯教室门上出现。试图拜托这震惊的感觉，他强迫自己抬高视线看看大标题——一个统一的社会，上面写道。‘这意味着什么？我们如何实现它？’有一个定于下周二下午四点在这个教师举行的讨论会，学校的特邀客座教授届时会参加。  
  
这当中的含义Erik过了一会儿才明白。然后领悟像巨锤一般击中了他，夺走了他的呼吸。他的脉搏可能是自身极限的两倍。Charles要来了。 _就在这里，_ 我能接触到他，近到我能和他说话，我能触碰到他。  
  
当他想到这里，恐惧和兴奋击中了他。就像一道闪电一样如此强烈连他的骨头都在颤抖。尽管他将情感埋在大脑的角落里，他还是保留了微弱的希望，希望有些事情能够发生，有些事情能让他和Charles的感情回来。他身上一些潜意识的部分一直渴望能够再次见到Charles,拒绝接受他们只享有一学期的记忆这个事实。现在他一直等待的机会来了，即使他之前并不知情。第二次机会。  
  
他能听见教授准备开始上课。他用了巨大的努力才把眼睛从那张海报，从Charles的名字上移下来。他停留了足够长的时间记下海报上的信息，然后才进到教室里面在后排找空位置坐下。他的心脏还撞击着肋骨。  
  
Charles要来了，不到一周Charles就会出现在这里。  
他试图不让自己想太多。Charles都不一定会同意和自己私下交谈，或者他不会在讲座结束之后停留太长的时间来让Erik能找到他。而且即便他们谈了，他们能说些什么？他们三年前让事情成为了定局。那结束了，他们两个都知道。Charles可能都不想开始一段恋爱。他现在24了，牛津毕业，即将开始自己前途无量的职业生涯。他不需要情人来分心。或者他已经有了男朋友，一个知道怎么一开始就正确对待他的人，一个永远不会伤害他的人。Erik想到这就觉得很难受。这很奇怪，为什么到了现在，他还为了一个自己三年来都没有见过或者说过话的男孩怀有这样强烈的妒意。这颗心是如此的可笑，他想，也许他的大脑会遗忘，但是他的心不会。  
  
他知道自己不能怀有太多的期望。如果这不成功，失望会把他压碎。但是还有希望，尽管渺茫，但是并没有消失。  
  
他周二早上五点就起床了。他整晚失眠，在辗转反侧了几个小时之后，他决定起床晨跑来镇定一下。他穿好衣服，系上鞋带，抓起钥匙，希望自己没用光体能。唯一的问题是，外面下着毛毛细雨，他一到门厅，看到外面闪烁的光就意识到了这个问题。他回到公寓，踢掉鞋子，然后脸朝下跳回了床上。他的皮肤好像被电击一般紧张。十二个小时之后他就能见到Charles了，三年的分别之后终于等来了这一天。  
  
他起床洗了个澡，但这对缓和神经并没有什么帮助。他一擦干头发就走到镜子前，开始认真的观看自己的身体。在Charles最后一次见到他之后，他的身体变了么？他不确定。他的发型还是原来的样子，他体重没有变化，他还是认真刮掉大部分胡须。也许他的黑眼圈深了一些，这都在意料之中。学习法律让他牺牲了睡眠时间。如果他在别人看来不是精疲力竭的话，他会感到惊讶的。从外表看，他几乎没有变化。但是他现在和原来不同了，他不再是三年前的那个小男孩，那个会直接和人上床，那个会不过脑子打赌的人。Charles能看到这点么？  
  
他叹了一口气，拿出刮胡刀快速的刮脸，用能力操纵着金属刀片完美的贴着他的皮肤。他洗掉脸上的白沫，走向衣橱。他没有像往常一样随便从里面拿出衣服就穿，而是挣扎了整整十分钟，试图决定他穿哪一件最好看。T恤和牛仔裤看起来太随意，他想要看起来很棒，但他觉得西服和领带会显得太正式。翻箱倒柜之后他终于决定穿舒适的高领毛衣和褐色的休闲裤。把衬衫套到头上的时候他觉得Charles会喜欢的。他仍然记得Charles的目光是怎样时不时的从他的躯干滑到他的腰线，凝视里充满着赞赏的意味。高领毛衣完美的展现了他上半身的曲线。或许还展现了更多。沉浸于一点点虚荣没什么害处。  
  
他穿戴完毕的时候，才刚刚七点，距离他的第一节课还有两个小时。所以他在厨房给自己弄了一杯咖啡，拿到起居间，一挥手打开了电视。他花了一个小时的时间看新闻并查看自己下周一截止的论文的提纲。这作业要求调查“Barker v.南达科他州”，2003年最高法院的一起案子。这起案件是关于州政府对被标定为“危险”的变种人强制使用抑制性药物的。有无数相关阅读材料，Erik上周完成了大部分。他一直记得他和Charles在Charles公寓的第一个晚上关于抑制药物的辩论。在某些事情上，他还是不能同意Charles的看法，但是他不得不承认Charles改变了他的某些观点。这教会了他妥协以及如何有效地在一个有争议性的问题中辩论。这还教会了他聆听，有时候他想这是他在他们一起度过的那个学期里学到的最重要的事。  
  
集中精力是不可能的，所以在一小时毫无成果的走马观花式的笔记浏览之后，他把材料推到一边出门了。现在外面下起了绵绵细雨，比早上更糟。Erik用雨伞的金属柄操纵着它罩在自己头上冲到了自己的车里。车门关上之后，他在车里呆呆的坐了几分钟，看着雨水溅在挡风玻璃上。Charles。想到要再次见到他，他紧张地要吐出来了。他到底要说什么？他的大脑徒劳的嗡嗡作响了好几分钟知道他最终决定到时候他再解决这个。当他再次见到Charles的时候，他总会知道应该说什么的。不管是道歉还是恭喜什么的。如果脑子一片空白，那么，他就完蛋了，他想。  
  
这一天过得晕晕沉沉，变种人法律史课上，他一个字儿没听进去，然后就去了高级修辞学的教室。在那里他花了整整一个半小时看着墙壁发呆。他不记得去吃午饭的事儿了。他觉得自己一定出了什么问题，因为每当他手表上的指针每接近四点一点儿，他就感觉胃里一阵翻腾。他之前决定要在讲座之后去找Charles，那时候他就能摸清Charles今天的心情了。毫无疑问他很好奇——他想知道Charles现在是什么样，想知晓他到牛津之后的每一个变化。这个讲座能给他足够的时间去观察这些并整理自己的思绪，说不定还能更好。  
  
为了避免在教室周围晃悠的时候提前碰到Charles，他躲到了校园另一边的图书馆给自己的论文写了一个草草的大纲。他大部分精力都在他的手表上，看着指针从3:15，到3:30，最后到3:40.如果他走得快的话，从图书馆到教室要十分钟。但是他不想是第一个到的，更不想是最后一个。这样的话会引起别人注意，这是他现在最不想的事儿了。  
  
他算好时间以便能和大部分人一起在四点之前的几分钟进入教室。阶梯教室已经很满了，所以Erik并没有四处找座而是直接走到教室后排再强便找了一个空位坐下。那是一个好位置，如果幸运的话，他的脸将会融进人群里，辨别不出。  
  
最后一拨人进来了，他在自己的位置上没精打采的扫视整个房间。人比他料想的来的更多。每个座位都满了甚至还有人坐在过道的地板上。对于合并派来说的好现象？在最近几年，合并派开始得势而分裂派开始失去拥护者。变化很小但是显著而且在增长。这成为主流政策只是时间的问题，Erik想。这个想法并没有三年之前那么困扰他了。  
  
教室里的说话声一下子静了下来。Erik坐直了一些。教室左侧的门打开，统一宪法教授，讲座主持人，Whitlark博士进来了。Erik是从传单上看到他的头衔的。Erik没有意识到自己滑到了椅子的边缘，只是伸直脖子越过他人搜寻随着Whitlark介绍进来的人。一开始进来了两个Erik不认识的男人，然后是一个女人，然后，是Charles。  
  
  
7.4二更 BY @cryyyyythia  
  
Erik的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。三年了，和Charles共处一室的感觉是那么的不真实，特别是在他觉得Charles已经不再介意过去的伤害之后。他不知道自己具体在期待什么，但是现在看到Charles，他看起来可真棒。他把头发剪短了，不再像小男孩一样垂在颈部，而是在弯到耳后。他像原来一样胡子刮的干干净净，衣着光鲜。Erik从来不觉得上身穿正装下身穿牛仔裤有多么好看，但是Charles让一切看起来都那么完美。他穿着浅蓝色的衬衫，黑色的西装外套，打着领带。一条牛仔裤紧密的凸显出他大腿和臀部的曲线。他整体看起来很性感，让Erik迫不及待的想占有他。过了一会儿，他把视线移到Charles脸上。Charles被whitlark的说的话逗乐了。特邀嘉宾们在房间前面落座。Whitlark重新走向麦克风，让小声交谈的人群安静下来。Charles倾过身去和左边的男人交谈，Erik注意到他还是说话时加入手势。他看着Charles的手指在空气中划过。这是如此的熟悉，他不得不把自己的感情藏起来，以防Charles用能力发现这些。即便是在这样大的教室里，有这么多观众，Erik还是不想冒这个险。  
  
Erik勉强注意到了whitlark开始介绍这些嘉宾并为第一个演讲者说开场白。他们花了几分钟来调试PPT，在大家等着的时候，Charles左边的女人把手放到他的胳膊上吸引他的注意，然后跟他说了一些逗得他哈哈大笑的事。Erik瞪起眼来，一半是因为再次被迷住了，一半是因为妒意。他想控制那女人手上的银镯子把她从Charles身边拖开，他想冲她大吼让她放开Charles。但是这都是三年前的事了，他努力把感情藏起来。现在嫉妒是没有用的。  
  
前面两个人发表了三十分钟的演讲，Erik基本没怎么听。他们在说完之后还回答提问，这让Erik失去了耐心。他想马上跳到Charles的演讲。他遏制住了关闭投影仪和搞乱麦克风来让事情快速进行下去的冲动。这太幼稚太傻了，而且只是看着Charles坐在那里集中精力听演讲已经足够让Erik分心的了。Charles的腿缠在椅子腿上，就像他以往那样。他的眉头像原来他专心致志时那样微微皱起。Erik根本没法把目光移开。  
  
在冗长的一小时之后，whitlark终于宣布：“Charles Xavier博士，近期毕业于牛津大学，为我们献上有关合并政策的社会问题，请给与他热烈的掌声！”  
  
人群礼貌地鼓掌。Charles把麦克风调到自己的高度。Erik觉得这个动作可爱极了。“Hello，”Charles说，微笑着看着观众。“thank you，whitlark博士，谢谢所有今天来的人。我很激动能和你们讨论这个话题。这个问题与我息息相关。就像whitlark博士说的那样，我将谈一谈社会关于统一政策的法律实施问题。现在请你们看看大屏幕，这里有几张图片……”  
  
Charles和三年前一样出色，一样光彩熠熠，现在他甚至做的更好。Erik忘了Charles说话的时候能够怎样的充满自信，当他开口的时候，很难想起他比Erik还小两岁。他听起来就像那些老教授，用激光笔指着屏幕上的内容，用笑话逗乐听众，连提词卡都不用看就能引用一大堆数据。他生来就是演说家，为了演说和舞台而生。Erik想现在Charles的成就是不是因为他让人羡慕的教育。他会走公共演说这条路么？这很适合他，Erik想。Charles对时事固执己见没什么不好的，至少他永远都有新鲜的话题可讲。  
  
Charles的讲座比其他人的短几分钟。在最后他延续了回答问题的传统。他回答了一个关于人类和变种人医疗保障的问题，然后是一个人类变种人之间关系的问题。  
  
然后，让Erik无比恐慌的是，他旁边的男生举起了手。Shit。Charles的视线划到他们这边来，然后在Erik能够藏到椅子下之前，Charles的目光越过那个男孩直接移到了Erik身上。在心跳静止的一瞬间，他们只是凝望着对方。Charles的脸色变得苍白，瞳孔放大。即使在教室的另一端，他也能注意到Charles呼吸静止了。他想Charles的脉搏是不是和他一样在突突作响，他的耳朵听不见了，他震惊于为什么房间里没有人回过头来注意到他马上就要心脏病发作了。  
  
“Xavier博士？”whitlark询问呆住的Charles。  
  
“什么？”Charles还是没有移开目光。他深深吸了口气，回声通过麦克风被放大。他努力调整自己“我相信那边有人想问问题。”  
  
“是的，”Erik旁边的男生说，抬高了自己的音量。“我在想你关于不同变种的看法。即便变种人和人类是平等的，也不是所有的变种人都是一样的。现在，所有人似乎都在向每个人推行同样的规则。对更强大的变种人施用更严格的规定不是更合理么？”  
  
Charles的目光又在Erik身上停留了很长时间，然后他终于移开了。“严——严格的规定，你是这么说的么？”他的指节在讲台上被按得发白。“你是？”  
  
“Robinson，”男孩回答说。  
  
“不，Mr. Robinson，我不觉得不一样的规定是可行的。这样的手段会……嗯，太严厉了。我们对于长得更高的人没有更严厉的法律，或者说，体型更好的人，是吧？”  
  
Robinson皱了皱眉，“但这不一样。”  
  
“你说得对，”Charles赞同到。Erik能看出他努力把自己调整回讲课的状态，甩掉无关的细节。“这是不一样的。但是我们要歧视那些生来就有可能对我们有威胁的能力的人么？我们要说自己接受那些有着无害能力的变种人，然后驱逐那些能力危险的变种人？我知道作为一个能力强大的变种人是什么感觉，Robinson先生。你可能在今天的活动里知道了，我自己就是一个强大的心灵感应者。让更多的法律束缚加在我的身上，侵犯我与生俱来的读你思想的权力是正确的么？这样要求一个能穿墙的人是正确的么？或者一个，能够，能够——”他快速看了Erik一眼，“——能够操纵金属的人。”  
  
“变种能力可能对社会构成威胁。”Robinson争辩道。  
  
“武术家可能对社会构成威胁，”Charles反驳道。“退伍的军人可能对社会造成威胁。他们没有受到法律的过度束缚，不是么？人们有能力做出伤害并不意味着他们要这么做。我们难道要歧视那些什么都没有做过的人么？Robinson先生，你这是为了人们可能做的事而指控他们。”  
  
Robinson坐回了座位，看起来若有所思。过了一会儿，他说：“谢谢你。”Charles的表情缓和了一些。“我也应该谢谢你，为了这个问题。”他说“我很抱歉，我好像超时了。与你们对话很荣幸，谢谢大家。”他从讲台走下，观众爆发了热烈的掌声。但是他并没有回到座位上，而是在Whitlark打算介绍下一个发言人的时候拦住了他，在他耳朵边说了什么。Whitlark把手放到Charles肘部点了点头，看起来有些担心。Charles快速的和其他演讲者握手，然后径直走出了门外，没有回头。  
  
Erik疑惑的看了他好长时间。Charles刚刚是……他逃走了么？看到Erik就走了，都没有留下来看看Erik想要做什么？  
  
在下定决心要离开之前，他发现自己已经站起来开始从其他学生中间试图挤出一条出去的路了。他急速走下楼梯，无视被踩中脚趾的人发出的愤怒的嘘声，径直从惊呆了的Whitlark身边走过，走出教室大门。走廊两边都空空的。有太多的出口来不及一一检查。Erik试图用自己的能力定位Charles的手表，但是他什么也没有感应到。在他来之前，Charles已经走了。  
  
他的内脏因为失望而缩成一团。再次见到Charles却又再次失去他绝对是最惨的折磨。这第二次机会好像是对往事的一种嘲弄。Erik心里一小部分想现在就冲回家去然后忘掉这一切。忘掉所有他怀有的不切实际的憧憬。但是，心里一个更强烈的声音直接拒绝了让这次机会这样轻易流失的念头。他已经放弃了Charles一次。如果这次有人要离开，也不会是他。  
  
Charles应该还没走远。现在外面下着倾盆大雨，雨水阻断了视线。如果Erik快点行动，他应该还能追上Charles。他冲向自己的车，甚至连伞都没有拿。当他关上车门的时候，他浑身都湿透了，水滴得车垫上到处都是。他只停下来擦了擦眼睛上的水，就一扭手指发动了引擎冲到街道上。  
  
他围着学校开了一圈，然后又是一圈。在发大水的街上车开起来很慢。雨下得太大了，Erik只能依靠自己感应金属的能力才能在车辆间顺利的穿行。他一个人也没看见，他感到胃沉了下去。Charles能这么快就打到出租么？或者他有自己的车？Erik失望极了。他想了那么多方法。他想过尴尬，别扭的谈话，甚至Charles冷漠的无视他。但是他没想到这个：完全失去Charles，看着这次机会在指缝间划过，就像空气一样。  
  
Fuck。他在下一个路口拐了弯，把车停在了路边。他枕着手臂靠在方向盘上，喉咙仿佛打了结一般，喘不上气。他到底在期待些什么？期待Charles为重逢而感动高兴么？当初分手是他们离开了彼此，但是毫无疑问那是痛苦的，痛苦到也许Charles不想再经历一次。Erik试图尊重他的看法，但是他极度地想要……  
  
该死的，他根本不知道自己想要什么。他就是个傻瓜。没有考虑清楚就行动了。也许三年来他也没有和他想的一样改变了那么多。  
  
深深吸了一口气，他试图平静下来把车开回车道。他不想继续在这里待下去了，既然这里没有属于他的东西。  
  
7.4三更 BY 一逸孤行  
  
他开动汽车，行驶了大概二十英尺，这时候街角的某个身影突然映入眼帘，让他猛地一踩刹车，安全带勒得他胸口一痛。那儿，站在人行道上被一把亮黄色雨伞笼罩着的，是Charles。他孤身一人；整个街道上泊满了汽车，但车里却都没有人，除了Erik。一阵强风吹过，将雨点吹得七零八落，Charles一定浑身湿透了，那把伞只能遮住一点点。他在等什么呢？一辆出租车？  
  
Erik思索。Charles不想跟他说话；这再明显不过了。但Erik绝不可能留他一个人在街上遭受这样的倾盆大雨。他们甚至不需要谈话。他只要送Charles一程，径直送到他的宾馆或是别的什么地方，然后道别就行。这可以很简单。他能做到的。  
  
他深呼吸了一口，然后将车驶近Charles走着的路沿。降下了车窗，他探出身喊道，“Charles！”  
  
他感觉到一阵并不属于他的强烈惊吓，在Charles来得及立刻约束自己的心灵感应之前，Erik只能看到他的面容，像一幅画一样出现在他的车窗中间。在雨幕中他的表情显得模糊而难以解读。他并没有走近，于是Erik大叫，“快进来！你要湿透了！”  
  
“我没事，”Charles大喊着回答。  
“别开玩笑了！”Erik随意地一挥手，副驾驶座的车门应声而开。“快进来！”  
  
Charles迟疑了好一会儿，因为雨水被吹进眼睛而眯起了眼。他整洁而无懈可击的装束如今已经被恶劣的天气弄得一团糟了。雨伞看上去并没有任何作用：Charles湿透的裤子十分沉重地紧贴着他的胯部，而浸湿的衬衫攀附着他上身的每一寸肌肤，显露出他胸膛和腹部瘦削的曲线。他的头发滴着水，贴在他的前额上，有的还遮住了他的眼睛。Erik强忍住想要直接用能力通过Charles腰上金属的皮带扣将他拖进车子里避雨的冲动。他的手在方向盘上略微收紧，强迫自己耐心点。  
  
终于，Charles朝车子跨出了一步，但又在打开的车门前停住了，努力想要在狂风中收起雨伞。Erik用能力把那东西直接合上了，然后从惊叫出声的Charles手中抽出，穿过车门，扔到了后座上。  
  
“进来！”Erik重复，但Charles还是迟疑着。  
“我会把你的车全弄湿的，”他说，一边低下头一边用一只手扶住车顶。“我在——我在滴水——”  
“只是雨水而已，”Erik打断他，“而且车子已经湿了。立刻进来吧，行吗？”  
  
Charles向他投来一个怀疑的眼神，随后轻手轻脚地钻进了副驾驶座。看到自己的鞋子滴下的水在塑料的脚垫上积成水潭，他不安地挪动了一下，明显是试图缩起身子防止弄湿更多的地方。盯着他看了一会儿后，Erik摇了摇头。“不必担心车，反正已经是一团糟了。”  
“我不想造成麻烦——”  
“我身上也不干，提醒你注意一下，”Erik对他说，一手胡乱抓这自己潮乎乎的头发。“没事的。”他猛然意识到Charles在发抖，那轻微的颤抖在他的衣服包裹之下几乎难以发现。外面大概只有十度或者更冷，而Charles全身湿透了。“你要是再站在那等下去，一定会生病的，”Erik责怪地说，一边把车内暖气开到最大。“你没事吗？你刚在才等出租车吗？”  
  
Charles在点头回应之前先奇怪地看了他一眼。“我不介意等，真的。”  
作为回应，Erik驶离了路边，慢慢向前开去。“你最近待在哪？”  
“Erik，真的——”  
“我不会放你在这么大雨里面等车的，”Erik不容置疑地说。“毕竟我有一辆能开的车，而且也没什么别的地方可去。”  
  
尽管直视着前方的道路，他依然能感觉到Charles凝视他的目光，在他身旁仿佛有千钧重。他突然地、傻气地反应过来：他早上认真刮过胡子了，不是吗？他还喷了点古龙水，仔细检查了他的衬衫没有任何裂口或是污渍，把裤子熨得比任何时候都还平整。他的头发都梳好了吗？但即使他都搞定了，这场大雨也使一切努力变得毫无意义；他能感觉到自己的头发滴着水，水珠流过前额，顺着后颈淌进他的毛衣领口。操。他看上去一定糟糕透了。  
  
“我住在希尔顿，”Charles终于开口。“并不远，离这里只有几条街。”  
“我知道在哪儿，”Erik对他说，因为确定了目的地而加快了速度。“我就让你在那儿下。”  
  
“谢谢。”过了片刻，Charles伸出手，放在空调出风口让自己暖和起来。“其实，你没必要停车载我的。”  
“不，有必要。”Erik迟疑了一下。Charles并不想从这当中得到任何东西。他也许只是在急切地数着他们行驶的一分一秒，渴望着从这车子的禁锢中逃离。但Erik还是无法自控地说出了下面的话，“我之前在找你。我想要和你谈一谈。”  
  
“啊。”Charles听上去很紧张。他刚才在近三百个人面前演讲轻松自如，但此刻，在这里，他却手足无措了。“我……呃……”他深深地吸了一口气，用袖子擦去了落到眼睛里的一点雨水。“我没想到会在那里看见你。”  
  
“我知道。我是说， _我_ 知道会在那里看见你。我看到了海报，所以我才会去。”Erik蹙起眉头，然后迅速辩解。“我没有 _……跟踪你_ 之类的。我是个学生，在读法律。我在那里上学。”  
  
睁大了双眼，Charles转身正对着Erik。“你是个法律系学生？”  
Erik不能分辨Charles的语气是简单的震惊还是十分感兴趣。他只是点头。“我主要研究变种人相关的法律。很多关于变种人的条文十分马虎，水平很差。我想要……”他耸肩。“我想我可以做出些改变，我猜是这样。”  
 _  
这并不如到处周游，为变种人相关议题做讲座嘉宾那么厉害。_ 他想要补充。 _或者像在纽约时报上写专栏那么迷人，那么有名。_ 但Charles说，“Erik，那……那太棒了。”  
  
他浅笑起来，Erik的心脏因此停跳了一拍。一个微笑。那一定有什么含义。尽管他知道Charles倾向与对任何事、任何人露出微笑，他还是希望这意味着什么。  
  
“谢谢。”他说。“那你呢？”  
“哦。我在牛津读完了PhD，心理学。我到处跑，做各种演讲，提到过或许准备当个教授，但还没有确定。我一直都挺忙的。”  
“作为Professor X。”  
Charles的笑容扩大了。“没错。你怎么知道？你是不是，啊……”他眼中的神色骤然变得害羞起来。“你读过了吗？”  
  
从你开始写专栏的第一天就开始。但他说出口的却是，“是啊，读过一点儿。”  
“听到这个我真高兴。那你，嗯……怎么想它？”  
“我想你能够以写作维生了。”  
Charles轻柔地笑起来。这笑比Erik曾经习惯了的那种要内敛很多，但笑声依然让他的身体涌起一阵暖流。“谢谢你这么说。”  
“我是真心的，”Erik告诉他。“你写得很好。你演讲也很好。今天，在讲座上，你……”精妙绝伦？令人着迷？不，他不想显得太夸张，于是他说，“很棒。”  
  
“谢谢。”Charles的双颊染上了愉快的粉色。“我很高兴你觉得我干得不错。我花了挺长时间来准备的。想要搞清楚到底该说什么，之类的。”  
“你总是知道该说什么，”Erik轻声说。当他转过头，他们的视线相交，他好奇Charles是否想起了他们曾经的辩论，他们从不曾语塞过。他想念和Charles争论的振奋人心的挑战。现在三年过去了，他再也没有遇到过像Charles那样了解他的人。  
  
剩余的路程里他们陷入了沉默。Erik很庆幸地发现这沉默并非出于紧张，而是充满沉思和舒适。Charles望着窗外的滂沱大雨，而Erik用余光注视着他，完全无法移开视线。Charles像以往一样美丽，他的侧影让Erik想要伸出手去，用指尖沿着他的鼻梁滑到唇上，在他看雨的时候用力压住他。在车里苍白的灯光下，他的雀斑看上去更为显眼，沿着他的面颊和脖颈一路洒下。现在Erik有机会在近处观察他了，他能够看出Charles看上去有一点疲倦，他眼下的阴影是Erik从前不记得的。  
  
太快了，他们离希尔顿越来越近。Erik在正门处缓慢地停下，然后转身面向Charles，后者正定定地回望着他。Erik凝视着他的双眼，直到被流过Charles面上的一滴水珠搅乱心神，它流过他的下巴，然后来到他的喉咙，在Charles的喉结下方颤颤巍巍地停住。Erik渴望伸出手擦去那水滴。取而代之地，他只是将手小心地按在方向盘上，开口，“那么，我们到了。”  
  
7.5中午更新  
  
Charles眨了眨眼。“对。那我就——”他弯过身子去够后座上的伞，而Erik猛地咽了一口口水，因为Charles的衬衫随着他的动作而松开了，露出了一小截平坦的腹部肌肤。Erik记得摸上那块肌肤的触感，手指顺着它往下滑，一寸一寸地探索能让Charles屏住呼吸的秘境，能让他以最好的方式尖叫出声的地方。  
  
当Charles回转身来的时候，他的脸微微有些红。 _该死_ ，Erik反应过来。“我……我很抱歉，”他结结巴巴地说。“我没打算……”他指了下自己的前额。“我忘记了你能听见。”  
  
Charles摇了摇头。“不。这……这没关系的。我只是没像我平时那样完全地抑止住能力。谢谢你载我一程。”他把手放在了门把上，然后迟疑了。“你想不想上来？只是因为你……你浑身湿透了，到房间里可以弄干一些。”  
  
Erik人生中从未这么快地答应某件事。他点点头，把车停到了街边某个车位，关上引擎，抓起了手机和钥匙。然后他们打开车门，迅速穿过雨帘冲进了酒店的前门，途中Erik把外套举过头顶，Charles在他身边一同疾跑，这让一切都变得值得。他们总算抵达了入口处的顶篷下，两人都气喘吁吁、再次全身湿透。Erik瞥了Charles一眼，后者正喘着粗气回望他，然后突然地，不由自主地，他们迸发出一阵大笑。  
  
“看看你，”Charles喘息着，眼睛因为被逗乐了而闪闪发亮。“你全都——全都淋湿了，上帝啊。”  
“你也是，”Erik回嘴，把落到眼睛前面的湿头发拨开。如果说Charles之前在车里好不容易弄干了一点，经过这场从车里出来的狂奔，也再次无用了。他的领带湿漉漉并且松垮地绕在他的脖子上，使他看上去彻底地、美味地凌乱。Erik想要扯着他的领带将他拉入最近的空房间，用力地亲吻他，从他的唇上舔去残留的雨水，吻他的脖子，还有他能碰到的任何地方。  
  
不。停下。他不能那样想，在Charles离他如此之近的情况下。他努力挥走了这个念头，但Charles眼中的神色令他连呼吸都停止。在Charles的表情里有如此赤裸的 _渴望_ ，让Erik的喉头收紧，灼热感径直向下淌过他的后背。这怎么可能—— _难道_ Charles想——  
  
“我当然想，”Charles坚定地低语，他的眼眸突然暗了下去，微笑从唇角隐去。“你看上去——你看上去——”  
  
他停下了没讲完的话，抓住了Erik的胳膊，把他拉向了电梯。当他们进入一间向上的电梯时，Charles立刻按下关门的按钮，按下了七楼，等到电梯开始运行后转身面对Erik，手依然放在Erik的肘部。他们俩都低头看了一眼他们的相触，直到Charles松开他，面颊微微发红。“我很抱歉。我只是——说实话，我也想跟你 _谈话_ 。我只是……之前有些慌张了，在讲座之后。但你遇见了我，真好。我们应该谈一谈。”  
  
“谈。”Erik吞咽了一下。“是的，我们应该。”他能预见到这一切变得很坏，变得很快。或者——  
  
不。他不能让自己这么希望。  
  
Charles倚靠在电梯的另一边，一手抓着他那把亮黄色的雨伞。有好一会儿，他们都没有说话。现在到了谈话的时间，而Erik完全不知道该说什么。至少Charles看上去和他一样不知所措，随着沉默的继续而不安地挪动着脚。他们该从哪开始？Erik甚至不知道他们具体该谈些什么。  
  
电梯叮地一声到达了七楼，让人松了一口气。Charles立刻走出去，Erik跟在他后面几英尺。他们默不作声地经过了大厅，浸水的鞋子吱吱作响。那声音让Charles忍不住露出了犹豫的微笑，当他偷偷回头看的时候，Erik也回以微笑。他们至少还能这么做，他想。如果他们仍然能够相互交换微笑，分享一两件好笑的事情，那还不算太坏。  
  
Charles在走廊尽头的一个房间门口停了下来，摸了摸自己的口袋。他又掏了下牛仔裤和外套的口袋但一无所获。“该死，我一定是把房卡弄丢了。应该是在淋雨的时候——”  
“让我来。”Erik走上前，用能力打开门锁。一声轻响，门开了，Erik把门大开，站在一边让Charles先进去。  
  
“你的能力的确很有用，”Charles笑着评论。  
  
“如你所愿，”Erik回答，在他们身后关上了门，跟着他一起走进房间。布置很简单，一张单人床，墙角有一张桌子，左边的墙边是一台电视和一个迷你冰箱。右面的一扇门通向浴室，那里Erik能看到Charles的牙刷搁在水槽边上。他想知道Charles在这里待了多久了。他想知道Charles还会在这里待多久。  
  
Charles收拾了满是餐巾纸和空咖啡杯的桌子，有些抱歉地说，“对不起这里乱七八糟的。我一直到最后一刻都还在校对讲座的稿子。”他归拢起床上散落的纸张，放进一个文件夹里然后扔到了桌子上。当他注意到Erik正在审视这房间时，他又说，“不如你想象的那样，对不对？我猜在你见过我以前的公寓之后，估计会以为我住的是豪华套房。”  
  
“不，”Erik说，他的视线久久停留在电视旁的一叠纸张上，那里写满了他十分熟悉的Charles的字体。“这看上去很舒适。”  
  
Charles大笑起来。“是啊，这么说倒是很委婉。”他去了浴室一会儿，回来的时候手上拿了两条软软的白色毛巾。把一条递给Erik之后，他说，“擦干吧。我们尽量别把这里搞得太脏，我不喜欢让打扫人员太辛苦。”  
  
“你啊，”Erik说着，用毛巾擦着脸和脖子，“一如既往地善解人意。”  
  
Charles露齿一笑。“我努力。”他弯下腰去擦自己的头发，而当他再次直起身的时候，Erik情不自禁地大笑起来。Charles困惑地看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
“你的……”Erik指着他的头发。Charles依然一脸迷茫，于是Erik走了过去然后，想都没想地，伸出手抚平Charles四处乱翘的发梢。Charles立刻僵住了，但并没有走开。Erik把那当作是默许，于是用手指梳理起Charles的头发，试图把它驯服得不再那么像是爆炸发型。他努力不去想这个场景有多亲密，去想Charles毫无抵抗地允许他靠得这么近到底意味着什么。这并没有什么含义。  
  
可是，他还是忍不住去希望。  
  
当Charles的头发多多少少没那么凌乱以后，Erik仍然无法挪开手。他放任自己的手沿着Charles的耳廓向下滑过他的下巴，正好有一滴水流过了他的下颌。Erik用拇指擦干了它，而Charles微微张开了双唇，无声地吸了一口气。  
  
“我现在……”Charles清了清喉咙。“我现在能见人了吗？”  
“还不行，”Erik低语，事实上Charles看上去的确很不得体，浑身湿透，衬衫紧贴在身体上，领带松垮地缠绕着他光裸的脖颈，眼睫毛挂着水珠，苍白的皮肤衬得嘴唇更加鲜红。  
  
“噢，”Charles开口，他的声音几不可闻。  
  
身体接触，Erik猛然反应过来，但已经晚了。但就在他收回手道歉之前，Charles倾身回应他的碰触然后转过了脸，他的嘴唇蹭过了Erik的掌心。Erik愣住了，几乎不敢呼吸。“Charles？”  
  
Charles看上去回复了神智。立即退开，他不自在地说，“对不起。我只是……”他胡乱地扯了下自己的领带。“我很想你。就这样。”  
  
Erik难以置信。“你……想我？”  
“是啊，我当然想，”Charles吸了口气，往后退了几步。他脱下了外套，然后去衣柜里找衣架。“我们交往过……一阵子。我离开了，不表示我会对你不闻不问。”他走去浴室，把外套挂在浴缸上方让它晾干，然后又转回衣柜挑选些干衣服。他背对着Erik，声音平静。“离开你比我想象的要难得多。”  
  
听见这句告白，他几乎无法控制胸中蜂拥而出的强烈情感。Erik盯着Charles后背的线条，试图搞明白自己该说什么。终于，他开口，“我也很想念你。”  
  
Charles从衣柜里找出了一件干净的T恤还有一条新牛仔裤，把它们堆在床上。“我知道三年前我们结束得……太过仓促，”他缓慢地说，拨弄着衬衫袖口避开Erik的视线。“而且我很抱歉。我当时太沮丧了，我承认当时不够冷静，几乎没跟你说一声就离开。但我想，我做了正确的事情。”他抬头飞快地看了Erik一眼，Erik几乎只来得及看见一抹蓝色掠过，他就再次低下了头。“我当时并没有准备好经营一段感情，这是件好事……嗯，我们分手了是一件好事。”  
  
Erik考虑自己是应该矜持点，还是应该坦诚，而这几乎不用选择。他真诚地说，“那感觉并不是一件好事。”  
  
Charles用力地深呼吸。“我认为——”他开口，又停住了。Erik看到他的脸上情感的冲突，有好几秒，接着他紧绷的肩膀稍微松懈了一点，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。“没错，”他非常安静地同意了Erik的说法，“分手并不是一件好事。”  
  
Erik朝他走近了一步。“我理解，”过了一会儿他说到。“我明白你为什么离开。我完全理解，而且无论如何，我其实……”他的面部扭曲了一下。“……很高兴。我真希望你没有离开，但我很高兴你那么做了。我知道这么说完全没有道理。”  
  
“你说得很有道理，”Charles说，摇了摇头。“我也希望我当初不曾离开，但我知道我必须那么做。为了我们俩。”  
  
Erik点点头。“我知道。”他的确知道。他们那时候太年轻。因为一时的热情而燃起爱火。如果Charles没有明智地离开，他们或许会自我毁灭。他会毁了Charles的信任，他会愚蠢地跟那些曾是他朋友的男孩们争斗。后退一步，冷静一下是非常重要的。他很高兴Charles明白。他只希望如果这一切没有发生就好了。  
  
“我很高兴你理解，”Charles说，一边解开了衬衫最上面的纽扣。Erik狂乱地以为Charles会直接在他面前脱光，几乎想转过身子回避一下。但Charles只是交叉双臂，认真地看着他好一会儿。他的头发依旧湿漉漉地贴在前额上，脚下有一滩积水。他们应该在冻感冒之前换一身衣服，Erik想。但他并没有衣服可换，而且想象Charles换衣服的场景是他此刻非常想要避免的念头。于是他一言不发，只是再次用毛巾擦了擦脸，只是为了有点事情可做。  
  
终于，Charles轻描淡写地说，“你看上去好像过得不错。你怎么样？你就快——什么来着，研究生三年级了吗？”  
  
“是的，我过得还不错，”Erik在一个矮柜上坐下，小心注意着不要把旁边的微波炉碰下地。“我同时也在一家法律事务所工作。Eastham。”  
“那太棒了。”Charles一笑，对Erik的进展显示出完全真诚的喜悦。他总是如此真诚。Erik已经不再去想他是怎么做到的；因为那只是Charles无尽的魅力当中的一小部分。“Eastham对于争取变种人权益做得非常好。他们打赢了很多民事诉讼，是不是？”  
“是的。”  
“而且他们是美国所有组织当中变种人员工比率最高的一家，如果我没记错的话。”  
Erik点点头。“没错。超过三分之一的员工是变种人，而那只是包括了公开自己性质的人。可能还有更多希望自己被当成人类的，或者是不想暴露自己私人信息的。”这个比例是Erik选择Eastham的一个重要原因。他不希望自己为一个嘴上说着帮助变种人而在事实上无所作为的公司工作。Eastham有一个好名声，不偏倚任何一方地行走法律程序。正是这种客观的态度让Erik十分尊敬。  
  
Charles微笑起来。“听上去很棒。你会成为一个出色的律师，你知道的。你知道怎么去辩论。”  
“你也是，”Erik回应。  
Charles大笑。“哦。但是做律师不是我的人生。我事实上在想……”他的微笑变得微微严肃了一些。“我知道这听上去是个长期计划，但我在想开办一个学校。”  
Erik注视着他。“一间学校？”  
“变种人的。天知道我小时候在主要是人类的私立学校里长大有多难熬。很多时候，不管是公立还是私立的学校都没有能够帮助刚刚觉醒的变种人、或者还没能够控制自己能力的变种人的设施。这会造成很多的财物毁坏，还有对他们的过度管束，这一切弊大于利。当然，不应该责怪学校；毕竟他们大多数都是专注于人类学生，根本没有资金或是精力去给变种人孩子足够的关心。所以我想，开办一家变种人学校会是个好主意。”Charles耸了耸肩。“给他们合适的训练，让他们能够充分发挥自己的潜力。”  
  
“那简直……”Erik慢慢地说。  
Charles笑出声来，一只手挠着头发。“是啊，我知道。听上去太虚无缥缈了。现在还只是个初步想法。”  
“我本来想说的是，听上去太棒了。”  
听到这个，Charles看向他，微笑迟疑地扩大了。“你这么想？”  
“是啊。我觉得这太棒了。你会成为一个出色的老师。”  
“谢谢你。”Charles眼里的兴奋即使在房间另一头也能看得清清楚楚。“我很高兴你这么想。我还没有告诉过任何人。现在只是个想法。我在Westchester有个地产，应该可以容纳不少学生。当然，我还需要修整一下那里，毕竟已经好多年没有人住了，但那是值得的。我会觉得我在做一些有意义的事。”  
  
一个地产。Charles令人瞠目结舌的财富。没错。“至少钱不是问题，”Erik指出。“你拥有一切需要的东西。”  
Charles摇摇头。“我还需要老师，执照，一个找到学生的方法……会有很多事要做的。但我正要那么做。”  
“真不错。我是说，明白自己想要什么。”  
“是啊，真不错，不是吗？”Charles赞同。过了一会儿，他的微笑消失了。他朝Erik投来的神色看上去有些黯然。“我们应该谈谈。”  
  
他的意思再明确不过。Erik交叉双臂，努力让自己冷静下来。“好的。关于……什么？”他们必须得讲清楚那些依然横亘在他们之间的问题，Erik知道。但他依然不知道这些问题具体是什么，甚至更不知道该怎么开始谈话。  
  
Charles深吸了一口气。“关于我们想要的。我们都想要的是什么。”他在床边坐下，立即意识到自己还在滴水，赶紧站了起来。  
  
“也许你应该先换身衣服，”Erik提议，部分是因为他觉得换上干衣服才舒服些，部分是出于想要拖延一下，害怕接下来的对话会是怎样。  
  
Charles吃惊地开口。“噢，瞧我有多失礼。你还浑身湿着。来，让我——”他转过身去，忙活了一阵，终于从衣柜里拉出一件上衣。然后又弯下身子在地板上打开了的手提箱里摸索，随后抬起头抱歉地看了Erik一眼。“对不起，我想我的裤子你穿应该不太合身。”  
Erik摇头。“不，没事的。我就在这里晾干自己——”  
“然后再穿回湿衣服？拜托，Erik。我又没牺牲什么。”Charles皱眉望着自己的箱子。“我真希望有裤子让你穿。”  
“随便给我一条，”Erik说。“哪一条都行。”  
“好吧。”Charles扯出了一条深蓝色的休闲裤，把T恤和裤子都递给了Erik。“如果你想的话，可以去浴室换。我就在这里换好了。”  
  
7.7淩晨少量更新  
  
“行。没问题。”Erik接过换洗衣服，走进浴室，在身后关上了门。他踢掉鞋子，扯下长裤，又费了一点力气脱掉了黑色高领衫，在浴缸上方拧干了衣服，然后把他们平摊在台子上。他本想开门喊Charles借个衣架给他，但他能感应到Charles的皮带扣在四处移动，这表示他还没有脱掉身上的湿衣服。Erik尽力不让自己的思绪纠缠在这件事上，接着脱下了湿漉漉的内裤，用手拧了拧，放在衣服旁边。然后他拿起毛巾把自己从头到脚擦干。  
  
一直到他伸手去拿干净裤子的时候，他才反应过来他没有内衣可换。有好一会儿，他裸着身子站在镜子前，纠结自己是否应该让Charles借他一条内裤。但Charles已经给了他上衣和长裤，Erik觉得自己再要更多有些尴尬。再说，他之前也不是没这么穿过。他可以忍耐一下暂时的不舒服，回到家里换上自己的衣服就没事了。  
  
至少，在他全部换好衣服之前他是这么想的。他之前没有考虑到Charles比他矮几英寸这个事实，因此衣服显得有点小，也有点短。T恤只齐到他腰线以上，这他还可以接受，但裤子感觉非常不得体地紧紧包裹着他的下体和大腿。当Erik照镜子的时候，差点呻吟出声。好吧，一眼就能看出他没有穿内裤，这太明显了。这让他想起了少年时光，那时候他游弋于一场场派对之间，搜寻着一夜情的对象。他那会儿穿过不少皮裤，那极好地勾勒出他身体的线条。而这条裤子有同样的效果——完全不适合进行一场冷静的，严肃的谈话。  
  
他盯着镜子里自己的倒影，然后叹了口气。已经没什么意义了。他不可能再换上自己的衣服，都还是湿的。他只能寄希望于Charles不要注意到。  
  
他抓了抓头发，把它稍微梳理平整，然后集中注意感应Charles在隔壁的皮带扣。它现在躺在地板上，而Charles的手表—— _老天_ ，那还是他三年前戴的那只，直到此刻Erik才感觉到表带上的小小磨损，感觉到那老式的机械运作比从前要稍微吃力一些——正被搁在床边的某个地方。他猜测这意味着Charles已经换好了衣服，所以他扶着水槽弯下腰，闭上了双眼，深深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来，然后打开浴室门走了出去。  
  
Charles正坐在床边看手机。Erik出现的那一刻，他抬头看了一眼然后僵住了，视线明显胶着于Erik的腿间。  
  
“你的……啊，”Erik低头瞥了一眼。“是的，有点小了。”  
“我……看出来了。”Charles的面容几不可辨地波动了一下，但他立刻控制了自己的表情，抬起眼对上Erik的目光。“再次抱歉。”  
Erik摇了摇头。“我应该谢谢你才是。”  
  
Charles清了清喉咙，把手机放在一边，然后把双手放在膝盖之间。“好吧。我想我们应该从三年前的事情开始聊起。”  
“你知道我对那件事很抱歉，”Erik迅速地说，即使现在都能感觉到一阵强烈的惭愧感。“我对你的感觉是真实的。”  
“也许吧，”Charles承认。“而我对你的感觉也是真的。我知道你很抱歉，但问题是，你不曾告诉我真相，即便是你已经不再把我们的关系当作赌注之后。假设你的心境确实有过这样的变化的话。”  
  
“我有，”Erik急切地说。“别以为我没想过。我很抱歉向你隐瞒了真相。我只是……说实话，我们在一起之后，我就忘记了赌约。你让我忘记的。我们俩的感觉如此真实。而且我不想毁了我们已有的一切。如果我告诉了你……”  
  
Charles明白他想要说的。“你说得对，告诉我也不会好到哪里去。我还是会对你失望的。但让你告诉我，总比让你朋友告诉我要好一些。”  
  
Erik痛苦地皱起眉。他从那以后就没跟Sebastian说过话，也永远不想再说。他怀疑Sebastian也根本不想理会他，在他默不作声就抛弃了兄弟会、他们的理想之后。他们之间的桥梁已经崩塌了。“他不是我的朋友，别那么叫他。”  
  
“那就叫他Shaw，”Charles改口。“他并没有私底下告诉我。这简直……太羞辱人了。”他用手背胡乱地磨蹭自己发红的脸颊。“老天啊，看看我。到了今天我还是一想到就觉得很丢脸。”  
  
Erik向他走了一步，又停住了。他想要拂去Charles脸上不安的红云，但他们已经不再亲密至此。要记住这个事实太难，眼看着Charles的痛苦还要跟他保持距离太难。“我会一直一直为那件事而感到抱歉。你不应该遭受那样的对待。”  
  
“是啊，但是，”Charles含糊地挥了挥手。“它还是发生了。我已经不生你的气了，我甚至对Shaw也没有什么特别的怒气。我想，他帮了我们的忙。在我们都没能处理好一切的时候，给了我们成长的机会。有些奇怪，但我觉得很高兴。”他深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出。“而现在我认为，如果我没有理解错你的表现，我们之间还是有什么的。我知道我想要什么。但如果你想，我们还是可以干净利落地分手。如果你想要的只是……我不知道，终止这段关系之类的。”  
  
“不，”Erik坚定地说。他此前并没有意识到自己对Charles的感情还有多强烈，但此刻，站在离他几乎只有五英尺的距离，事实变得再明显不过。Erik明白，绝不可能再放他走。  
  
Charles的眼中浮现了一丝希望的火苗。“很好。 _很好。_ 因为我们现在都长大了一些，而我认为如果我们能够消除误会的话，就有可能会有……有第二次机会，如果你想的话。”  
  
Erik的心脏几乎停跳了好几拍。“第二次机会。”  
  
Charles低头盯着自己的手，他的手指不安地相互拍打着。“我从未停止想你，你知道吗。即使是在牛津的时候。而且我再也没有别人，至少没有能算得上的。我……”他轻笑出声。“天知道我多努力想要忘记你，但是你……好吧， _你就是你，_ 我觉得根本没人能够相提并论。”他对上Erik的视线，身体的每一处都显示出他的紧张和害羞。“我知道你还想 _要_ 我，我能听见。但我不知道是对我还有没有 _感觉_ ——”  
  
“我爱你，”Erik打断他。Charles尖锐地吸了口气，整个身子都静住。“我依然爱你，”Erik接着说，坚定地望着Charles的眼睛。“三年的时间没有改变这件事。”  
  
Charles沉默了许久。他凝视Erik的双眼，而Erik回望他。他无需躲藏，并且确信Charles也没有必要怀疑；Erik对他的一切感觉，都已经在目光里表现得那么明显，在他的面部表情和思绪中昭然若揭。他觉得自己体内的爱意快要奔涌而出，奔涌而出的还有希望，和旧时的、难以抑制的感情，它从不曾真正停息。  
  
终于，Charles的唇角浮起一个游移的微笑。“真的吗？”  
  
“上帝，”Erik说，险些因为他的犹豫而喘不上气，“我还以为你是个心灵感应者呢。”  
  
听到这个，Charles爆发出一阵明快的、酣畅的大笑，令Erik的全身激起兴奋的狂喜。“快过来，”Charles急切地说，几乎半个身子悬空在床边。“过来，让我——可以吗——？”  
  
他甚至不需要说完，Erik就明白他的意思。“可以，”Erik说，立刻上前缩短了两人之间的距离。“可以，当然可以——”  
  
Charles伸手把他身子拉低，抚上了Erik的脸然后——  
  
 _噢。_ Charles听上去很震惊。  
  
他精神力的触摸有一种惊愕的感觉。就好象是某人将手指探入了思维的一潭静水，观察着搅动产生的阵阵波纹。 _喔？_ Erik努力回应，有一些恍惚。  
  
 _哦，我都快忘记你的大脑有多么精彩了。_ Charles回复，他传来的声音有些轻微地颤抖。然后完全碎裂了： _我好想你。我好想你。God，Erik，你根本不知道。  
_  
 _我觉得我知道一点，_ Erik模糊地想，迷失在Charles激动与愉悦的漩涡中。朦胧中他感觉到自己爬上床，紧挨着Charles，把他拉近再拉近，直到他们紧紧相依，两人之间再不能容纳分毫空气。 _Charles。_  
  
Charles把脸埋在他的锁骨，颤抖地笑起来。“我以为再也见不到你了。我努力说服我自己，没事的。然后我接到了回纽约来参加这个讲座的邀请，我以为你肯定不会来，我永远不会遇见你，但你出现在那儿。老天啊，当我在讲座教室的后排看见你，我简直不能——你当时真应该听听我的心声，我发誓——”  
  
Erik也笑了，他的手指插在Charles仍旧湿漉漉的发间，再次弄乱了它。“我很怕。我以为你会无视我，或者拒绝跟我说话——”  
  
Charles摇头。“怎么可能？如果你知道我有多想念你——”  
  
一阵 _悲伤-忧郁-孤独_ 的情绪传进他的脑海，就像一道闪电滑过漆黑的夜空，而Erik发出一声细微的、痛苦的喘息。“对不起，”Charles立刻低声道歉，他的手指安抚性地轻拍着Erik的颈背，同时他的思维也扫去了之前的难过情绪。“我只是……”他无助地笑。“我很想你。我只能说出这么多。”  
  
“我也很想你。”  
  
7.7晚上二更（还是有点短啦抱歉QVQ）  
  
他们思维的连接渐渐变成一团混乱的融合，不知不觉，他们俩倒在床上，肩并着肩。Erik的目光下移到Charles的嘴唇，就在他倾身过去之前，Charles主动吻了他。第一个吻是迟疑不决的，但第二个变得确信不疑。然后Erik的手指在Charles脑后的发丝之间收紧，把他拉得更近，呼吸着他的香气，重新记起他的味道。他的呼吸很浅，很急促。他能够感觉到Charles的脉搏在急速跳动着，就在Erik另一只手温热的触摸之下。有一会儿，他们彼此贴紧但却静止不动，嘴唇碰在一起，只是呼吸着。  
  
随后横亘在他们之间的犹豫不决突然烟消云散了，他们抓紧对方，疯狂地，渴求地，三年的分离终于到了尽头。Charles低声呜咽，Erik轻舔他的唇瓣，然后侵入他的口中。Charles的双手抬起，托住Erik的面庞，手指紧紧压在Erik的脸颊上就好像害怕他会消失。Erik靠得更近，他的腿卡在Charles的腿间，一只手沿着Charles的面颊滑至下颌，然后是他的脖颈。随着Charles的触摸，他的每一寸肌肤都像是通了电，极度敏感。Erik分不清是因为Charles的感觉溢到了自己的脑海里，还仅仅是因为自己太久没有被任何人碰过所以身体变得异常兴奋。Charles的手指在他的身体各处留下滚烫的印记，如同灿烂的阳光灼伤了他的肌肤。Erik在他的唇间急促地喘息，搂着他的腰将他拉近，无法控制住自己。他被包裹住的下体在Charles的腿间磨蹭，因为那接触他不由得呻吟出声，想要更多， _想要更多_ 。  
  
然后一切都——停止了。四处奔涌的快感骤然无处安放，Erik僵住了，手足无措。那性欲，那不顾一切的饥渴都消失了。他还压在Charles身上，身体依然接触，依然可耻地紧贴着，但此刻奇怪的尴尬取代了之前的快感。  
  
“对不起，”Charles喘着粗气，看上去显然惊慌失措。“真的很对不起，我只是——”他深深地吸了一口气，然后在Erik的胸前吐出。“对不起，我们能起来吗？”  
  
他的眉头皱起，Erik退到一边放开了他。他现在还很硬，穿着这件嫌小的运动裤显得更加难受。他一边试着平息自己的欲火，一边努力用最平稳的语气问，“你还好吗？”  
  
Charles点点头，用一只轻微颤抖的手抓了抓头发。“对不起，”他轻声说，坐到床边，低头盯着自己的鞋尖。“很抱歉。我只是做不到，现在还不行。”  
  
Erik突然地、难受地记起了，他们上次同床共枕之后发生了什么。“哦，”他说，声音有些软弱无力。直到现在，他差点忘记了。见鬼，他怎么能忘记，他本应该为了那个学期他做得最错的一件事道歉呢？“我真的很抱歉，Charles，为了那一晚发生的事。那是你的生日，还是你的……你的第一次，而我……”他痛苦地说。“我搞砸了。真的对不起。”  
  
Charles沉默了好一会儿。然后他有些躲闪地迎上Erik的目光，说，“是啊，这是……这是一部分原因。我只是觉得如果……还不确定我们的心意和共同的期望的时候就上床不是个好主意。我是说，我知道 _我_ 想要什么，并且我也能猜到你想要什么，但目前一切还都是未知，我必须得承认，这让我非常惶恐。我不认为我能够……现在就跟你做爱，因为不能保证是不是明天一早醒来你就不在了，或者是像从前一样发生什么可怕的事——”他重重地叹了口气。“我在胡言乱语了。”  
  
“你没有胡言乱语，”Erik告诉他，“你只是想慢慢来。”  
“没错，”Charles的表情显得松了一口气。“没错，就是这样。我知道你或许不想这样——”  
“Charles，”Erik强硬地打断他，“你想要的，就是我想要的。”  
“噢，那简直……”Charles听上去十分惶惑。“……真的？”  
“是真的，”Erik呼出一口气。“我刚刚告诉了你，我爱你。你以为仅仅因为你还没准备好跟我上床，我的心意就会改变吗？”  
“这个嘛……”  
“这个嘛，不会的，”Erik笃定地告诉他。“所以不用担心。”  
  
他伸出手去，忽略掉自己被过紧的裤子压得难受的勃起，拿起了Charles放在床边的手机。他打开它，屏幕亮起来弹出密码窗口，他转过身去递给Charles，后者安静地解开密码锁，又把手机递回。Charles的手机换过了，这并不意外；Erik觉得像Charles这样富有的人一定会紧跟科技潮流，即使不是为了功能的改善也至少是为了保持体面。但令人意外的是，当他将联系人列表向下滑动的时候，他发现了自己的名字：——ERIK.L——存着他的旧号码。三年了。三年过去了，而且还发生了那么多事，但Charles还留着他的号码。Erik感觉自己的心脏疼痛地扭曲起来。  
  
他删掉了失效的号码，输入新的。然后他给自己发了一条短信，这样他也有了Charles的联系方式，然后把手机还给Charles。“所以我们可以保持联系，”他说。  
  
Charles微笑起来。“谢谢。”他迟疑了一刻，然后说，“我们找个时候可以一起喝咖啡。”  
Erik点头。“当然。”  
“呃……现在？”Charles不安地提议。Erik很少见到他这么紧张的样子。“当然，如果你愿意的话。我下午有空的。”  
  
尽管他极其不愿意拒绝这个邀请，但Erik还是充满歉意地说，“我觉得我今天得回家一趟。我需要换身衣服，还有处理一下……这个。”他含糊地指了指自己的下身，脸上微微发热。  
  
Charles脸红了。“哦。对。如果你想的话，我可以帮忙。”看到Erik睁大了眼睛，Charles立即纠正，“不是……不是 _那样的_ 帮忙，对不起，我是说——我是说，我可以——”  
  
他指了下自己的脑袋，脸完全烧成了玫瑰色。他是如此地慌张，Erik险些笑出声来。冷静的，自控的，聪明的Charles，居然词穷了。这简直是他见过最可爱的景象。  
  
“呃，当然可以……”他说，好奇Charles是什么意思。只过了一会儿，他就感觉到一阵冰凉的思绪淌过他的脑海，而他胯下的紧张感消失了。当他低下头看的时候，他发现自己已经平静下来了。“你是怎么……？”  
  
“我很擅长处理大脑，”Charles说，挠了挠头发。“我的能力让我可以控制人体当中很多不由自主的反应。我刚才进入了你脑中的某个荷尔蒙中心，重新调整了血液的流向。挺复杂的，但是我做得还不错。”  
  
很容易就能想到，Charles的这个能力也可以反过来用。一想到Charles能够仅仅通过思想就能让自己勃起，Erik差点又兴奋起来，但他努力控制了自己的想法。这是个以后可以考虑的情况，在他自己的卧室里。  
  
“谢谢，”他说，从床边站起身。“嗯。你有了我的号码。你会……？”  
“我会给你打电话，”Charles保证。“或者发短信，如果可以的话。”  
Erik点头。“都没问题。”  
  
Charles也站了起来，把他送到门口。Erik从浴室里拿起自己的湿衣服，然后穿上了依旧湿漉漉的鞋子，手一挥打开了房门。他走进了走廊，但就在他迈出下一步之前，Charles扯住了他的胳膊，“等一下，”然后钻回了房间。过了片刻，他手拿着那把亮黄色的雨伞回来了，把它塞进了Erik的手里。  
  
Erik挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“至少能让你少淋湿一点儿，”Charles解释。“还有不许问这个颜色的问题；是Raven选的。”  
Erik咧嘴笑起来。“谢谢。”  
“小心开车，”当他开始走远的时候Charles在身后叫道。  
  
Erik突然回转身来抱住他，低下头索取了一个吻，短促但很坚定。别的都得不到的话，至少他该得到一个晚安吻吧。当他放开怀抱的时候，Charles的耳朵都变成了粉色，而且他微笑着，脸庞因为快乐而发红。  
  
“之后见，”Erik说，摸了摸Charles的头发。  
“好的，”Charles回答，一只手充满感情地按在Erik的胸口。他的思绪和Erik的短暂重叠，传达了一阵短暂的 _满足-激动-愉快_ 的感觉。“到时候见。”  
  
过了一会儿，Erik极不情愿地放开了他，往走廊尽头走去。当他到达尽头处的电梯门口时，Charles依然站在门口看着他。Erik朝他挥挥手，Charles回以微笑，然后门关上了，Charles消失在视线之外。  
  
他倚在电梯墙上，深呼吸了好久。他觉得…… _轻松愉快_ 。他很久都没有过这种感受了。Charles回来了。Charles一直很想念他，而且他们还——老天，他们还亲热了一番，不是吗？他们谈了话，他做出了必要的道歉，他们还提出了类似于计划的某种东西，准备继续下去，Erik三年来拒绝接受任何前进的计划，但如今——如今，如果他们俩 _一起_ 前进的话，他就会全身心投入，比其他任何事都更加心甘情愿。  
 _  
一起。_ 多有趣啊，这个词让一切都改变，让世界从此不同。  
  
他在到达一楼的时候仍然面带笑容。他的手机上有一条陌生号码发来的短信，那是他刚才用Charles的手机发给自己的。他小心翼翼地把号码存到CHARLES XAVIER之下，把它设为快捷拨号2，然后把手机包进了自己差不多晾干了的毛衣里，努力让它越安全越好。接着他挺直了身子，撑开那把黄色的雨伞，冲进了大雨之中。  
  
7.9凌晨更新完结  
  
**  
  
他们约好星期四上午一起喝咖啡。Erik先到了，精心地穿着一件简洁的黑色长袖衬衫，它刚刚好地勾勒出他的身材，但仍留有一些遐想的余地；下身是一条合身的蓝色牛仔裤。他找了个窗边的座位，点了一杯拿铁。然后他纠结到底要不要帮Charles也点一杯饮料。但Charles的口味可能在这几年改变了，而且Erik也不想太擅自行事，毕竟他们才复合没多久。所以他只是要了自己的饮料，在高背座椅上坐定，紧张地等待着，每次前门的铃响起他的视线都惶恐地飘过去。  
  
他们说好9：15见面。Erik眼看着墙上的钟指向了9：15，然后9：20，然后9：30。也许是他让指针变快了，他想。有时候他不自觉地就会操控金属，并且他现在这么不耐烦，可能让金属的指针比正常情况下转动得快了一些。但他拿出手机，心沉了下去。他看到屏幕上显示9：34.也没有收到Charles的短信或者来电。他手中的拿铁慢慢冷掉了。他费尽全力不让失望涌上心头。  
  
或许他应该打个电话。或许Charles是忘记了。他很可能在忙，讲座的事，ProfessorX的专栏，或是准备开办学校之类的。Charles很容易转移注意，而当他真正沉浸于手边的工作时，就会完全忘记时间。这大概就是他为什么会迟到，Erik告诉自己。没别的原因。  
  
他已经把手指悬在了快捷拨号2的上方，这时候他感觉到熟悉的Charles的旧手表隐约出现了。他立即抬起头，专注于自己的金属感知然后——他感应到Charles正在街上往咖啡馆这里赶来，步履匆忙。Erik追踪着他穿过路口，跃过路边的小水塘，然后打开了门。  
  
一阵温暖的，愉快的，抱歉的情绪滑过Erik的脑海，随之门上挂着的铃铛响了起来。Charles转过身，立即找到了他，脸上顿时亮起快乐的微笑。  
  
“Hi，”他走过来打招呼。他在Erik对面坐下，把背包搁在旁边的空座位里，然后把胳膊交叠在桌面上。“对不起我迟到了。我，呃，有事耽搁了。”  
  
Erik低下视线，看着Charles衣服上沾的点点彩色印子。头一次，他看上去很凌乱，完全不整洁，穿着的灰色T恤有些磨破了，而且洒满了看似油漆的东西。看到Erik扬起眉毛，Charles的微笑变得羞怯起来，他说，“我也为自己的样子抱歉。我没时间赶回酒店换衣服，因为我已经迟了。我不想再让你等更长时间。”  
  
“你刚才干嘛去了？”Erik不需低头就查了下他手表上的时间，顺便感受他的手。什么事情能让Charles在早晨9：40之前就忙起来呢？  
  
“帮Raven粉刷她的新房子，”Charles回答，愉快地笑着。“她强拉我去帮忙，事实证明没什么帮助。”  
“Raven，”Erik喝了一口拿铁。“她怎么样？”  
“她挺不错的。很快就要从艺术史专业毕业了。在城里和Hank一起搞了新房子。”  
“Hank……”  
“你见过他一两次，”Charles说。“他那时候在书店工作。Duke毕业的，热情的研究员……？”  
那间书店，那个下午他第一次询问关于Charles的事情。Erik隐约想起了。“眼睛从鼻梁上滑下的那个？容易紧张的那型？”  
Charles大笑出声。“没错，就是他。”  
Erik抬起了眉毛。“他是Raven的男朋友？”如果Hank能吸引任何女孩注意的话，他都会惊讶的，更不用说像Raven这种外向又活泼的。  
  
Charles点点头。“已经交往了两年多了。他们上个月搬到一起住的。既然我现在在这儿，Raven就叫我帮她整修房子，尽管我其实也帮不上什么忙。”他摇摇头，惭愧地说。“我并不很擅长修屋顶啊，装地板这类事情，Hank也是。但我猜这算是一个家庭活动吧。而且我们也玩得挺开心，假如这算是小有成就的话。”  
  
Erik微笑起来，再次从头到尾看了Charles一眼。“你看上去不错。”  
Charles嗤之以鼻。“我看上去一团糟。”  
  
很不错的一团糟，让Erik想要把他拖到莲蓬头下冲干净的那种。Charles通常都打扮得很学术，很专业，Erik喜欢他那样。但现在的他有一种毋庸置疑的吸引力，穿着印满油漆印的T恤，头发乱蓬蓬，双眼因为体力劳动产生的单纯快乐而闪闪发光。他的领口有一道亮蓝色（Robin’s egg blue，Tiffany蓝）的线条，大概是他沾了油漆的手无意间抓了下脖子而留下的。根本没有细想，Erik就开口说，“如果你需要帮手的话，我可以帮忙。”  
  
Charles眨眼。“真的吗？”  
  
“是啊，”只花了几秒他就觉得这是个好主意。“围观你和Hank到处乱转，把自己搞得一团糟？我怎么能错过？”  
  
Charles笑起来，摇摇头。“当然是这个理由了。我刚才还准备感谢你慷慨地施以援手呢。”  
  
“我能说什么呢，我是这么无私的一个人。”  
  
“你才不是呢，”Charles充满喜爱地说，站起身来。“我去点杯喝的。”  
  
Erik看着他走到柜台前，跟柜台后的那家伙稍微打情骂俏了一番，那人看上去受宠若惊，正准备把自己的号码给他，直到Charles说了句什么然后朝Erik的方向点头示意，Erik立刻回瞪过去。那个咖啡师赶紧收回了视线，弄好了Charles的咖啡，又祝他度过美好的一天，开始招待下一位顾客。  
  
“你很容易吃醋，”Charles重新坐下后这么说，手里拿着Cappuccino和一个松饼。但他的声音里没有责备之意。  
  
“你跟谁都调情，”Erik抗议，尽管他觉得自己并没有真的为此烦躁。至少Charles会用温暖的、喜爱的眼神望着Erik，就好像他明白什么Erik不懂的事情。  
  
“你反应过度，”Charles呼出一口气。“我只是对人友善。你根本没有理由吃醋，因为……”他迟疑了一下，视线聚焦在杯中升起的蒸气上。然后，他继续说，听上去有些不好意思，“我是你的，再没别人。”  
  
Erik屏住了呼吸。他还没来得及说话，Charles就耸了耸肩，低声地说，“这么说太恶俗了。很抱歉。而且或许太早了点，但我——”  
  
Erik抓紧了他放在桌面上的手，无法控制住心中喷涌而出、让人无法承受的热情。“我爱你。”桌子的金属腿都在微微颤动。他觉得自己的胸口快要裂开了，因为他对Charles的一切感情，从过去到现在的。这使人惊恐但醺醺欲醉，像是喝高了，但却更快乐，而他此刻根本无法相信Charles就坐在他的面前，说着让他的心变得疯狂的话语。  
  
“你应该……”Charles的呼吸听上去很急促，他睁大了双眼。“Erik，老天……如果你能够感觉到你现在的想法，如果你能知道它有多美……”  
  
“你不能展示给我看吗？”Erik发问，挑起了眉毛。直到现在，他还不确定Charles的心灵感应能力到底能做到什么程度，但他觉得除非Charles有意见，不然要求什么都不为过。  
  
“事实上。”Charles把他的另一只手覆在他们紧握的手上。“我可以。行吗？”  
Erik点点头。Charles笑了，闭上双眼，而Erik感觉到整个世界都突然急剧扭曲了一下，就像是他被从自己的身体里抽离。他稍微有些惊恐，直到Charles开口 _，嘘，请相信我。一会儿就好，_ 然后一阵……一阵 _温暖_ 的感觉包围了Erik的思绪，明亮，舒适，而奇妙。于是他睁开眼， _看见了它_ 。  
  
就像是在寒冬料峭的早晨走进一片温暖的阳光，或是在漫长的、难熬的一天结束后泡了一场热水澡。一切都被点亮，充满热度，在每一段思维的下面都有跳动着的、激烈的情感，无法隐藏，无法否认，那之中蕴含的力量让Erik无法呼吸。  
  
 _那是你？他难以置信地问。  
  
不，Erik，那是你。  
_  
他没有认出是自己。他看见的宽广爱意让他惊讶地眩晕在原地。尽管他早已知道他对Charles的感情比对别人都要强烈，但他也没想到会是这样。  
  
我也没有想到，Charles回复，他的唇线弯成了一道美丽的微笑，充满了深深的喜爱。Erik眨了眨眼，感觉回到了自己的身体里。但那种温暖持续着，深藏在他肋下的某个地方，向外辐射出热度一直传到自己的脚尖。  
  
“你什么时候有空？”Charles问，剥去了松饼外面的包装纸。  
他花了好一会儿才反应过来Charles说了话。“……什么？”  
Charles大笑。“我需要给你一点时间回味吗？”  
“不，我只是……”Erik用力摇摇头，回忆了下自己的时间表。“我明天的课1：45结束。之后我就可以去了。”  
Charles面带微笑。“很好。你之前自己吃饭，下课后我带你一起吃点什么？”  
Erik露齿一笑。“随便带我走吧。”  
“太好了。我们可以就在附近吃。你应该比我更熟悉这块地方。”Charles撕开了包装，把松饼掰成刚好入口的小块，丢进嘴里慢慢嚼了起来。“然后我们去Raven那里。”他边吃边说。“你可能得带一身换的衣服。”然后他停住了，好像想起了什么似的皱起眉。“你可能还得做好心理准备。”  
  
Erik没反应过来。“什么？”  
“我或许该在接受你的帮助之前就警告你，”Charles满是歉意地说，“Raven并没有冷静地接受我们俩分手这件事。可以理解。”  
“可以理解，”Erik重复，叹了口气。该死。他甚至从没想过他对Charles所做的事会带来的后果。他和Raven曾经慢慢成为了朋友，但肯定随着和Charles的分手而结束了。他有多蠢才以为在Charles酒店房间里一个小时的坦承心意就能修补好一切。  
  
他几乎能感受到Charles的思绪变得严肃起来。“听着，Erik，”他说，把吃了一半的松饼放在一边，把胳膊搭在了桌面上。“周二的时候，我们达成了一个共识，是说我们都想要再尝试一次但是……你和我都知道从头开始不会很容易。如果你——如果你不是真心的话，或许我们根本不应该尝试，因为我不认为我能够……”他吸了一口气，“不能再承受一次我们的失败。”  
  
有好一会儿，Erik只是望着他。然后他有点怒气地开口，“Charles，你读了 _我的心_ 。你向我展示了——你展示了我对你的感觉，而你还认为我不是真心的。在那之后？”  
Charles禁不住耸了下肩膀。“你不能责怪我过于……”他摇摇头，脸颊有些泛红。“……没有安全感。你不能怪我这么想。”  
  
的确不能。根据Erik曾经做过的事，他不能怪他。  
  
“别，”Charles轻柔地说。“你已经道歉过了，我也原谅了你。不需要为此难过。”  
“我永远都不会停止为那而抱歉，”Erik简单地说。他越过桌子伸出手，放在了Charles的手上。“但没事的。你的妹妹不会吓跑我。”  
Charles听到这个大笑起来，有些无力地说。“你的信心非常振奋人心，但你还没见识过Raven发火的样子。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼。“有那么糟？”  
“不谈细节，但她是认真的想要烧掉你的车，被我阻止了。”  
“这叫不谈细节？”  
“喔，Raven在需要的时候可会变得非常有想象力。”  
“我猜我应该感谢你制止了她，”Erik干巴巴地说。  
“我本想帮她一起的，”Charles说。Erik僵住了，但Charles笑着，他语调轻快。“但后来我觉得如果我因为纵火被抓起来的话，大概就不能出国了。”  
  
“大概是这样，”Erik赞同。他前倾身子，偷了一块Charles的松饼，动作快到让Charles来不及阻止。“说到这个，牛津感觉怎么样？”  
  
“很棒，”Charles回答，把他的松饼往自己身边拉近了一点儿。“我很喜欢它。在读完博士之后留在那里任教了一阵子。我直到四个月前才回来。Raven说我的口音变得更重了。”  
  
Erik点头，把Charles的语调在脑海中回想了一遍。“好像是有点儿。不过还没到听不懂的程度。”  
Charles笑起来。“如果真的这么严重的话，我就会狂看美国电视节目一个星期。Raven说我听上去很高傲。”  
  
他觉得十分有趣。“她这么说？”  
“她的词差不多是‘你听上去就像是皇室会议里某个势利的领主，’这再次说明她BBC看多了。她甚至想让我万圣节打扮成达西先生。（傲慢与偏见男主，大家都认识吧）”  
  
“嗯唔，”Erik哼了一声，想象着Charles穿着那个年代衣服的样子。“我赞同她。”  
“噢，别连你也这样，”Charles呻吟。  
“领巾，”Erik沉思，笑容慢慢扩大。“背心，还有马裤。”  
  
他开始在脑海中描绘Charles的样子，穿着完美裁剪的外套，及膝的长靴，金色的马甲包裹着他修长的身形，瘦削而优雅。Charles一定是在脑中看到了这个画面，因为他笑了起来，声音压得低低地说，“我看上去才不会 _那么_ 火辣呢。你穿会好一些。”  
  
“我不知道，”Erik吹了口气。“我可不太喜欢连鬓的胡子。”  
Charles盯着他好一会儿，眯起眼睛。然后他大笑出声，“不行，我想象不出你大胡子的样子。”  
  
Erik想象了一下Charles留胡子的样子，然后是另一幅样子，长长的胡子，像个巫师。他们俩都忍不住嗤笑起来，就像坐在教室后排的学生一样。旁边一桌的情侣投来奇怪的眼神，不知为何却让他们俩笑得更厉害了，随后Charles上气不接下气地说，“我们出去吧，”Erik非常乐意。  
  
走出门外，天空是灰色的。“又要下雨，”Charles叹了口气，抬起头望着。“我在英国受够了。”  
“我的车就在那里，”Erik指了指，“我可以送你回酒店。”  
“我有点想走一走，”Charles说。“我是说，你有时间的话。”  
“稍等一下。”  
  
Erik把Charles留在咖啡馆的雨篷之下，冲向自己的车，它就停在路边。他打开车门，在后座位摸索着那把黄色的雨伞。当他找到的时候，他关上了门，跑回Charles的身边，后者在看清Erik去拿了什么回来的时候露出微笑。  
  
“我直到12：20都没课，”Erik告诉他。“而且我们还有这个——”他挥了挥手中的伞。“防止开始下雨什么的。”  
  
Charles抬头望着他，他的表情突然变得难以解读。Erik迎上他的目光，歪了下脑袋，有些疑惑。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，”Charles停了一会儿以后说道，带着微笑。“只是……我爱你。就这样。我之前并没有说过，但我的确爱你。”  
  
Erik吐出一口气。“我知道。你不需要说出来。”但他的心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动，就像是蜂鸟扑扇的翅膀。他别的话都堵在了喉咙口。既然说不出话来，他只是伸出了手，而Charles握住了它，把手指滑进Erik的指缝间，填补了Erik觉得别人都无法填满的空隙。  
  
当他们在街道上走的时候，天空开始飘起了细雨，轻柔得更像是雾而不是雨。Erik撑开雨伞，举在他们俩的头顶，把Charles拉近了一些这样两人都能遮蔽其中。  
  
他开口，“话说，这种鲜艳的黄色简直有些不忍直视。”  
  
Charles忍不住大笑起来。他把脸埋在Erik的肩头，微笑，他的嘴唇压在Erik的胳膊上。Erik觉得甚至隔着大衣都能感觉到他的呼吸。“我知道，我知道。太丑了。你别盯着看就行。”  
  
“我没有看它，”Erik说，当Charles仰头望他的那一刻，Erik低下脑袋吻住了他。  
  
他尝起来，美丽地，有雨的味道。  
  
FIN.


End file.
